


Love Me ‘kay?

by raviollialienking



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviollialienking/pseuds/raviollialienking
Summary: Izaya likes to think about Shizuo when he masturbates





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written in months ! But falling back in love with durarara, hope you enjoy !

“Hey...Shizu-chan… you’ve always wanted to right?”

 

A breathy moan escaped a raven’s lips as he teased his nipples. He pinched and pulled at the sensitive buds as he imagined a certain blonde monster hovering over him.

 

“Maybe…”

 

He could imagined the monster replying.

 

Thinking of how gentle he might be, but then remembering this was Shizuo Heiwajima and fixing his imagination to be more rough.

 

“So mean Shizu-chan, at least treat your lover with care…” he whispered to nobody.

 

Hands started to wonder lower.

 

“I wonder what type of girl you like Shizu-chan…” he muttered with a certain bitterness. “Does she have long hair? Short hair?” He pulled out his hard member. It was already leaking.

 

“What? All wet already?”

 

He imagined the monster saying. He turned red at his own thoughts and let out a whimper as his hand wrapped around his cock. The raven imagined himself playing difficult and pleading no, but wanting Shizuo to deny him that and continue. After a few strokes he stopped not wanting to cum too early.

 

The raven’s chest went up and down quickly in excitement as his hand shakily reached for his toy. It was the biggest he could find, but he knew the real thing had to be much bigger. His mouth watered just at the thought. How he’d complain saying, “Shizu-chan you’re too big…!” while the blonde fucked into him ruthlessly like the brute he was.

 

He poured a generous amount of lube onto the pink dildo and let the tip tease his entrance. “Shizu-chan...it won’t fit…” he whined to himself. “Too big…”

 

He then started to press it into him, not bothering with the preparation.

 

He liked it a bit rough too.

 

The raven let out a shaky moan as the head of the dildo pushed inside.  
“Hey Shizu-chan...is your type of girl tight like me? Or is she loose because of your monster cock?” He questioned once more with a bitter tone.

 

He pushed the dildo in full and panted at the fullness he was feeling. He could imagine the blonde leaning down to bite him, claiming him as his own. “So rough Shizu-chan...would you be this rough with a girlfriend? Of course not...only because it’s me…”

 

Before he could let his feelings get the best of him, he started to thrust the toy in and out of him as fast as his hand would allow. “Oh! Shizu-chan! Don’t go easy now-!”

 

The raven seemed to find his prostate sooner than normal and one it was found didn’t waste a second to start assaulting it. He imagine Shizuo seeing his face change as his sweet spot was hit and start to aim there with each thrust, not giving him a single second to breathe. He imagined all the hickies he’d have by now. How they would mark his pale skin, letting anyone who saw know he was claimed by a monster.

 

“Shizu-chan!”

 

“Deeper!”

 

“More!”

 

“Fuck me like I’m your girlfriend!”

 

Tears gathered in his eyes before he knew it. His climax started to build up and soon he was crying.

 

For Shizuo, for pleasure, for the heartache.

 

His chest was painted white and he was panting like he had just run a mile. He looked down at the mess and felt a twitch of sadness.

 

The raven removed the toy and threw it somewhere in his room. He’d get it later.

 

For now, he didn’t care.

 

Hot tears made their way down his cheeks.

 

“Hey Shizuo...what would you do if your girlfriend started to cry? You’d probably hug her right ? Say nice things? You’d probably accidentally crush her, you’re so strong…” voice trailed off.

 

Shizuo Heiwajima couldn’t be gay.

 

Even if he was, he would never in a million years want him.

 

Who would want Izaya Orihara? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the new warnings before reading!!  
> I don’t wish to make anyone uncomfortable

Izaya has been out of it all week.

 

So when a client suddenly had him pinned to a wall, it was no surprise.

 

He had had a knife pulled on him many times before, but usually he managed to escape before any damage was done. This time, however, he found himself not being able to move. Not being able to do anything.

 

Would he die here?

 

No.

 

But he was sure he was about to be seriously injured.

 

He closed his eyes, expecting to be stabbed and left to bleed out, but instead he felt hands tugging at his pants. His eyes shot open quickly and immediately started to struggle. If only he hadn’t stayed up these past days, then maybe he wouldn’t be feeling this weak.

 

“Don’t even try to struggle.”

 

The client warned as he pressed the knife closer to Izaya’s throat.

 

The raven swallowed harshly and stilled.

 

There hadn’t really ever been a time in his life where he felt so...scared…

 

He watched his pants being torn off like it was an out of body experience. Everything happening in slow motion before his very eyes.

 

The man laughed as he pulled out his own cock.

 

“You’re not very strong now, are you?” He questioned.

 

Izaya felt sick.

 

He’d never take it up the ass for anyone. Especially not this old man.

 

Only Shizuo would do.

 

The very thought of someone else having him besides the blonde was enough to make him want to fight again.

 

“Oh what? You’re gonna fuck me with that tiny thing? I bet I won’t even feel it!”

 

A maniac like laughter filled the air.

 

The client was unfazed.

 

“We’ll see how you feel.”

 

And with that, he shoved straight into the raven, who in return let out a sharp cry in pain.

 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck

 

This can’t be happening…

 

Shizu-chan…

 

Thoughts raced through Izaya’s head as he felt the man push in and out of him. He felt like a helpless doll as he could only dream of being saved by the only person he could truly care about.

 

It seemed to go on for hours.

 

How long was it going to take for this man to cum!?

 

The pain was starting to become unbearable and he wished he was in bed.

 

“Hahaha what’s this!? Izaya Orihara! Crying?!”

 

The man laughed loudly in the raven’s face.

 

He had given up.

 

Something his past self would have laughed at too. He would be yelling at himself right now.

 

“You’re letting a human fuck you!?”

 

“You’re too good for humans!”

 

“Hey does it feel good? Having something pathetic in your ass?!”

 

His own voice filled his head and he was breaking down.

 

What have you done to me Shizu-chan? This is your fault…

 

“What the hell?!”

 

That voice. That beautiful fucking voice.

 

That voice that Izaya hated with all his heart but also could not get enough of.

 

He could feel himself getting a new set of tears as he turned to look, his guess turning out to be right.

 

Shizuo Heiwajima stood at the entrance of the alleyway looking extremely pissed.

 

The client, however, didn’t stop to look at see who it was. He just kept thrusting in and out of the shaking raven.

 

“Wait for your turn! He’s so tight I don’t want out, so you’ll have to wait a while…”

 

Izaya turned back to face the client with a wide grin. “You might want to see who your talking to…” he breathed out tiredly.

 

He could practically see the colour drain from the client’s face as he turned to stare at the one, the only-

 

Shizuo Heiwajima.

 

The blonde slowly started to walk over, popping his knuckles as he made his way over. He grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up, successfully-but rather painfully- pulling him out of Izaya.

 

“Listen old bastard, I’m only gonna ask once. What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

“I-I was just… he’s a prostitute! Just a whore y-you see!”

 

Izaya had to laugh at this.

 

“Shizu-chan if he’s this stupid just let him go-“

 

“Do I look dumb to you?!”

 

Shizuo interrupted Izaya to yell at the man.

 

“Everyone who know me- which you clearly do- knows just how much I hate Izaya! Who do you think you’re fooling by pretending he’s a prostitute!?”

 

The blonde didn’t give the man a chance to answer as he swung him around and threw him as far as he could.

 

That guy would have a few broken bones from that for sure.

 

Shizuo Heiwajima had just defended Izaya.

 

And he decided it didn’t feel too bad.

 

He sighed and forgot about Izaya for a while as he was amazed by how far he had managed to throw that bastard, until he heard the raven whisper something.

 

“Huh?”

 

Silence.

 

“I said...why did you do that? You hate me don’t you? You could’ve just let him fuck me and then leave me here to fend for myself…”

 

Shizuo clicked his tongue as he listened to the raven’s reasoning. He pulled out a cigarette.

 

“I’ve never seen you actually scared before...it was kind of infuriating...made me mad.”

 

Izaya was glad Shizuo wasn’t facing him, his face had turned embarrassingly red.

 

“You shouldn’t smoke you know…”

 

He laughed quietly as he gathered himself.

 

“That asshole destroyed my pants…”

 

He muttered as he tried to stand up. Only to have it fail.

 

God this was embarrassing...if this was going to be how it was then there was no shame in trying right?

 

“Hey Shizu-chan? Can I ask for a small favour?”

 

“What? Can’t stand up?”

 

Izaya stayed quiet for a few seconds before replying.

 

“Two favours…”

 

Shizuo blew a puff of smoke and sighed.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Well one, can you help me walk to...somewhere? Anywhere but an alleyway? And then...ok just listen to this before saying anything dumb like you normally do, ‘kay?”

 

The blonde started to growl.

 

“I-za-ya-“

 

“I-za-ya-kun!”

 

Izaya mimicked before continuing.

 

“Yea yea whatever. Anyways just listen. I want you to have sex with me.”

 

“What the fuck-“

 

“Every night I think about it. Now that I think about it, this is your fault! If I hadn’t been caught up in how your dick would feel I could have fought back! This is your fault!”

 

Izaya started to breathe heavier as he started to remember.

 

“Are you crying- what the hell!? You were just raped and now you want me to have sex with you?! Do you hear yourself?!”

 

“Yes! Yes I hear myself! I don’t want to think of anyone else fucking me! I only want you! So what if I’m crying?! Fuck you!”

 

Shizuo stomped out his cigarette and rubbed his temples to calm down. This had to be the most he’s ever talked sort of calmly to Izaya.

 

“I don’t get-“

 

“What’s there not to get Shizu-chan? I. Love. You. I hate you! How could I fall in love with a monster!? Do you know what you’re doing to me!?”

 

Izaya’s vision started to blur from all the tears, so much he didn’t even notice the blonde moving closer to comfort him. When he felt arms around him he was in utter shock.

 

Shizuo Heiwajima hugging Izaya Orihara ?

 

No way !

 

“I don’t get what the hell you’re saying… but stop crying like this ok? It’s weird! You’re gonna make yourself hyperventilate.”

 

The blonde’s words alone made fresh new tears start to come out again. Izaya quickly hugged back and cried into his shoulder.

 

“Shizu-chan...make me forget…”

 

The blonde sighed and rubbed the raven’s back.

 

“I won’t have sex with you...but I’ll do...something else? What the hell am I even saying…?”

 

Izaya nodded his head quickly.

 

“Fingers are fine...I’ll have your dick another day.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“There’s a love hotel nearby. Carry me please.”

 

“Are you even hurt at all!?”

 

Izaya looked at Shizuo with his tear filled eyes.

 

“Ok! Ok whatever! Don’t look at me like that!”

 

And that was how Shizuo Heiwajima found himself in a love hotel with Izaya Orihara.

 

The two had just bathed and were now awkwardly sitting besides each other.

 

“Shizu-chan are you going to do something? I told you I’m fine, just a little sore-“

 

Shizuo muttered something under his breath.

 

“What-“

 

“I said I’ve never had sex before! I’m always afraid I’ll break the person...or hurt them really bad…”

 

Izaya practically started to purr.

 

“Shizu-chan...I wish you _would_ hurt me really bad…just watch ok?”

 

He leaned back onto the hotel bed and spread his legs shyly.

 

Just do it like in your imagination…

 

He tried to encourage himself. But he couldn’t hold back the blush as the blonde stared at him. He reached over into the dresser besides the bed until he felt what he needed and pulled it out.

 

Izaya poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and then started to circle his hole with them.

 

“Watch closely ok...maybe you’ll be the one doing this next time.”

 

He winked and then pressed a finger in. He was a bit sore from what happened previously in the night, but he wouldn’t let that stop him. Shizuo was right here in front of him.

 

“Hey Shizu-chan, since I’m doing all the work here you’ll have to put it in right?”

 

“Hurry up before I change my mind.”

 

The blonde growled out.

 

Izaya’s eyes widened for a split second before giving a sly grin.

 

He hurried nonetheless.

 

He inserted a second finger and didn’t hesitate to start scissoring them. Letting out a shameless moan as he forced himself to make eye contact with the monster despite the embarrassment.

 

The raven slid a third finger in and then thrust the fingers in and out slowly. His other hand started to move on its own to tease his nipples as if it had a mind of its own.

 

“Ah...Shizu-chan…”

 

A breathless moan escaped his lips as he started to writhe in pleasure.

 

The mere thought of Shizuo soon being inside of him was enough to make him squirm and moan.

 

Izaya Orihara moaning his own name like that…

 

Fuck.

 

Shizuo was hard.

 

Without thinking, the blonde grabbed Izaya’s hand and removed the fingers quickly but carefully. He copied the raven’s actions by pouring lube on his fingers and then slowly inserting it into the smaller man.

 

Izaya came to find Shizuo’s hands were _definitely_  bigger and longer than his own. His body jolted at new sensation.

 

“More...don’t stop…”

 

He panted out as he continued toying with his own chest.

 

While he didn’t get a reply from the blonde, he did get another finger inserted into him. His mouth contorted into a beautiful ‘o’ as he felt his prostate being found already.

 

Izaya didn’t need to tell Shizuo what he had found, the blonde seeming to know already and quickly starting to assault there.

 

Only the sounds of Shizuo’s fingers going in and out of Izaya and moans filled the air.

 

“So loud…”

 

Shizuo mumbled, leaning down and kissing the raven harshly. It seemed to remind Izaya what was happening once again and he _loved_ it.

 

He had to push Shizuo off of him to breathe. The monster sure could hold his breath…

 

“S-Shizu- ah! N-No more! Gonna cum…”

 

Izaya didn’t want to reach his climax just yet, he wanted Shizuo to be inside of him when he did.

 

Shizuo didn’t question it and stopped, giving Izaya a second regain his breath to explain what was wrong.

 

“Hurry and put it in…”

 

Was all he said, however.

 

Shizuo reaches into the drawer and pulled out a condom, which he thank god knew how to put on. Once it was on he pressed himself to Izaya’s entrance and wrapped his arms around Izaya. The raven looked scared and Shizuo was wondering if he should continue…

 

“Tell me when to go in…”

 

Izaya was scared. Terrified even maybe.

 

How would that...that _thing_  fit!?

 

It was huge!

 

Much bigger than the dildo at home. His suspicions were correct like always but he wasn’t sure if having sex with his beloved monster was worth being split in half…

 

“Hey, flea what the hell is with you? Do you want me to or not?”

 

Izaya was snapped out of his thoughts and he could suddenly feel the arms wrapped around him and wanted to melt.

 

Shizuo was strong, so naturally he had a pretty strong hold on him right?

 

Izaya didn’t think it could get any hotter.

 

His doubts were erased and now all he wanted was to be fucked.

 

“Yes Shizu-chan, make me forget that disgusting man…” he murmured as he prepared himself to be split in half.

 

“Don’t bring that bastard up now. Makes me angry.”

 

With that, Shizuo slowly started to push into Izaya. He watched the raven’s facial expressions change until he was fully inside of him. He wasn’t sure if the one that stayed when he was done was good or not. He did know one thing though. Izaya felt amazingly tight and Shizuo was using all of his strength not to start thrusting.

 

Izaya felt full.

 

But it was a nice warm feeling.

 

And if Shizuo didn’t start moving right now-

 

“Izaya...I don’t know how much more I can hold back…”

 

The blonde groaned.

 

Two words.

 

Two words were all it take for Shizuo to completely lose his cool.

 

“Then don’t.”

 

Just like that, the blonde and thrusting in and out of the raven.

 

Izaya didn’t even bother to hold back his moans as someone who was supposed to be his greatest enemy fucked the life out of him.

 

Shizuo watched from above as Izaya became a moaning mess beneath him.

 

And all he wanted to do was touch him all over.

 

Sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the air with cries of ‘more’ and ‘harder’ escaping a certain someone’s lips.

 

The blonde had slowly moved from sucking and biting all over Izaya’s neck to biting and sucking at his nipples as soon as his neck had been marked all over.

 

He rolled the buds with his tongue and sucked them until they were red and puffy from stimulation. Loving the cries it earned from the body beneath him.

 

One of his hands had moved down to stroke Izaya’s own length and matched it up to the thrusts I’m perfect timing.

 

Izaya felt like he was floating.

 

Like this wasn’t his Shizu-chan, but instead a sex demon who came to eat him whole.

 

This beat out any fantasy he had ever had.

 

“Izaya…I’m close…”

 

The blonde murmured as he suddenly went even faster, once again blowing Izaya’s expectations out of the water.

 

“...too! Me too!”

 

Izaya’s orgasm shocked throughout his whole body as he came the hardest he had ever in his whole life.

 

An easy way to describe the feeling was when Izaya let out a literal scream.

 

It would have scared Shizuo if he hadn’t seen the blissed out face of the one emitting it.

 

It was long until he was moaning himself and thrusting slowly as he rode out their orgasms together.

 

The monster pulled the flea close and kissed him deeply. Tongue slipping in to explore the raven’s mouth as they slowly finished.

 

Shizuo stayed inside for a few seconds longer and then pulled out.

 

He threw away the condom and then pulled Izaya to lay on his chest where he fell asleep shortly after.

 

Izaya watched with a tired smile.

 

Was his monster really holding him right now?

 

While he really wanted to clean off and take a shower, he didn’t dare move from his position. Who knew what would happen after this. He would cherish this moment for as long as he could.

 

He laid his head on the blondes chest and listened to his heartbeat for a few minutes before sleep overtook him.

 

“I love you Shizu-chan…” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who left comments last chapter. They motivate me a lot !! I feel like this was one of the best writings I have ever made compared to my other stuff   
> I am wanting to write a story with the alternates please tell me what you thing c:

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was a little depressing or weird. I just wanted to try something new


End file.
